


Husbandly Duties

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Fanart, M/M, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: An old meme mixed with an even older story (with my own twist)
Relationships: Merlin/Uther Pendragon
Kudos: 8





	Husbandly Duties




End file.
